cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ticci-Toby
Tobias "Toby" Erin Rogers is the titular character of the creepypasta story "Ticci Toby". History Toby grew up with several mental disorders during his childhood, making it difficult for him to fit in with "normal people". He was constantly bullied by his classmates for his tics (which earned him the insulting nickname "Ticci Toby") and was ultimately deemed unsuited for a public school surrounding, so he switched to homeschooling. While he received plenty of support from his mother and older sister Lyra, his father was nothing but a negative influence on his son. Having lost himself to alcohol, drugs and gambling, Toby's father became increasingly abusive towards his family, especially Toby. When Toby was seventeen, he and his sister were involved in a tragic car accident that resulted in Lyra's death. Toby's symptoms worsened greatly because of this; he lost his appetite for food, became even less social than before, and slowly began to lose his memories. On the night he returned from the hospital, Toby saw the Slender Man watching him from the street. Slender Man repeatedly stalked Toby wherever he went throughout the following weeks, causing Toby to have several visual and auditory hallucinations. Concerned for her own son's safety, Toby's mother brings him to a psychiatrist to help him cope with his post-traumatic stress disorder. The next day Toby dreams of his sister's corpse followed by an attack by the Slender Man. As Toby walked down the stairs, he began hearing voices telling him to kill his father. He eventually couldn't ignore the voices anymore and has a complete mental breakdown. After a brief struggle with his father, Toby gained the upper hand violently stabbed his father in front of his mother. In a desperate attempt to escape the police, he set the neighborhood on fire as a distraction, but was quickly surrounded by the flames. Just as he was about give into his inevitable death, the Slender Man teleports in front of him and saves him. When Toby wakes up, all his memories of his previous life are erased. Two weeks later, Toby's mother listens to a news story about the murders of several teenagers. The main suspect is Toby due to one of his hatchet's being found at the crime scene. This marks the moment Toby officially becomes the Slender Man's loyal proxy. Personality He's not extremely nice, kind, friendly and/or easy to get along with. His personality is playful and childish but sarcastic and obnoxious. He has a rather 'dark' sense of humor. He's sadistic, he finds other people's pain funny in general (unless its somebody he's fond of and they're seriously hurt). He's a jealous, sarcastic jerk mostly. He's full of himself and although he's not very bright nor is he particularly mean to people, he's just obnoxious and doesn't exactly know how to play nice or compliment or introduce himself properly. He will also sometimes lose control of his emotions due to his bipolar disorder. He can change from being very emotional to being angry or happy in an instant, making it very difficult to talk to him at times. Despite this, he can be friendly to certain people and he is a natural born trouble-maker. Miscellaneous Information *He has the following disorders: -C.I.P.A.: (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis) Causes him to be numb to pain. -Schizophrenia: Delusions, Bizarre Behavior, Disorganized Speech -Tourette Syndrome: Tics that result in cracking of neck and joints. -P.T.S.D.: (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) after the car accident. -Amnesia (after he met Slender Man) *Toby is also very emotionally detached. He's not an emotional person at all, he doesn't remember anything from his past. To him, his past never happened and he doesn't really question it. *He relies heavily on Slender Man, and is always trying to look for a way to impress him although he usually ends up doing it to make the other proxies feel jealous. *He is not I repeat NOT obsessed with waffles. He has no particular affinity for them at all and is NOT a childish hyperactive buffoon who does nothing but screech "WAFFLES!" all day long. *The side of his mouth is deteriorated, exposing his teeth and gums. *He's German in nationality but he was born in Denver, Colorado. *He's 5' 8" in height. *His eyes appear as if he has cataracts. His pupils are foggy. *He's biromantic asexual. *He wears a weapons holder. The weapon holder composes of parts, the chest holder, four magnets on four tiny holders to prevent it from falling off and blade holders at the bottom. If Toby wants to place his hatchets back in, he simply slides them into the blade holders which triggers the 4 magnets making them clicking back securely into place. *He uses two hatchets for weapons. One of them is newer looking with an orange handle, and the other one is very old looking and plain. Who created them? Toby was created by Kastoway. On a side note, Kastoway has gone on to distance himself from the Ticci-Toby character and creepypasta in general, deleting everything Toby related from his Tumblr and Deviantart pages. References *https://dav-ink.deviantart.com/art/UPDATED-Ticci-Toby-REFERENCE-612112895It’s your fault *https://www.facebook.com/Jackrammyz/posts/611656472341563 *http://creepypastatoo.wikia.com/wiki/Ticci_Toby *http://thespookysquad.tumblr.com/post/153061230957/imaspecialpancake-whenever-people-say-i-portray Category:Characters